Paw Patrol: Advanced Warfare KVA Resurrection
by Paw Patrol Chase 45
Summary: It may seem that the Sentinel had brought peace but the KVA has returned and under a new leader who is it? Only one way to find out.


Two years past sence Sentinel defeated Atlas and brought peace from Atlas' reign of terror that what they thought until one terrible day, Adventure Bay was attacked by long known enemy of the U.S. known as the KVA and the Paw Patrol have to hold them off until Mitchell,Gideon,ILona, and the rest of the Sentinel. Ryder was in the secret Sentinel ungrownd base with the pups gearing up Ryder put his protective vest on then his Advanced Arsenal exo suit on then he put Semtex in his grenade luncher that was on his exo suit, Chase and the other pups had their exo suits on and in their vehicles ready for deployment Ryder grabbed his F5K and loaded it. Ryder hopped on is ATV then put his helment on "Okay pups we got one mission that's to hold off the KVA until the Sentinel arrive Chase,Marshall you two will run recon Zuma, Rocky you set up an ambush Rubble,Skye use the stealth chopper to target and kill the enemy" said Ryder. The pups nodded and went their own way and Ryder drove behind Mayer Goodway's office and waited for Recon's go "Ryder this is Chase looks like you got two tangos to you're right" said Chase, Ryder stepped out and took them out and continued on his way.

Ryder made alone side the front door of her office and bust down the door and took out two KVA troopers and freed Mayor Goodway "OH Ryder I'm glad you're here they have and Alex trapped you won't believe this Foggy Bottom" said Mayor Goodway grabbing Chickaletta and Fallowed Ryder out of the office and out to the front yard witch a bunch of KVA was surrounding it and one of the KVA Ieaders said "We got you surrounded lay down you're weapon or we will open fire" in their own language. Before Ryder got a chance to put his weapon down a Warbird came out nowhere and started killing the KVA Troopers but some of them escape retreating Mitchell,Gideon jumped down and started walking up to Ryder "Somebody start checking for servivers" Gideon ordered, the pups joined Ryder "Ryder any Intel on were the KVA came from" Mitchell asked. Ryder brought up a 3D map of Foggy Bottom "Mayor Goodway said that the KVA took two M.I.A one is a child named Alex Porter I'm sure he's scared out of his life and Foggy Bottom is being runed by Mayor Humdinger I bet he's behind the KVA" said Ryder, Gideon nodded "Okay Ilona, Marshall, and Zuma will remain on the streets as Mitchell,Chase,you,and myself take to the building to keep the War Bird clear from missile attack" said Gideon.

An hour passed Ilona and her team were ready at the Foggy Bottom with infrared sights because the city was foggy ready for attack, Gideon,Mitchell,Ryder,and Chase were at the building "Okay Ilona on my mark...mark!" Gideon whispered kicking the door to the tall building throwing a flash inside blinding the troopers then they hurried inside and killed the two that were on the stairs and headed up stairs to the first floor were the KVA started shooting from the building across from them witch Ilona's team started shooting at them from the ground "Mitchell open this door" said Gideon, Mitchell kicked open the door catching two KVA troopers off gaurd by shooting them in the head and continued with the others up stairs to the second floor. They started running down the to reach the last set of stairs but a rocket came through the window out front of Chase then blowing up right next to him knocking Ryder,Mitchell,and Gideon back as it some of the blast hit Chase as the smoke cleared Ryder saw Chase on the floor bleeding from the left side of his face "CHASE!" Ryder screamed in horror, Mitchell checked Chase "He breathing but barely, we need to get him out of here" said Mitchell picking Chase up and started carrying him through out the rest of the building to the roof.

On the roof Mitchell layed Chase down "Mitchell you and Ryder take out the RPG team I'll attend to Chose by patching his face" said Gideon getting bandeges and started patching the left part of Chase's face as Ryder and Mitchell started killing the KVA demolition group, Chase looked up at Gideon and gave a small whine then fell limb "Hang in there Chase" Gideon begged as a friendly war bird hovered over them. The door opened and Knox jumped out of the war bird with a small stearcher picking Chase up and laying him on the stearcher "Ryder,Mitchell Chase is going to be okay but for now we got to keep going Alex and Mr. Porter still needs us" said Gideon jumping off the building landing on a car, Ryder and Mitchell fallowed behind catching up to Gideon taking more enemys out. Gideon and the rest of the team had made it to Mayor Humdinger's office building "Okay I want this building surrounded we don't want no one to escape" said Gideon leading Mitchell and Ryder inside the building, they check room by room until they found two KVA troopers guarding Alex and "Okay flash out!" Gideon said throwing a flash bang inside the room blinding the KVA troopers them and shot them dead.

Mitchell and Ryder freed Alex and Mr. Porter and led them outside "Okay take them back to Adventure Bay" Ilona ordered tapping the back of the war bird, the war bird took off heading back to Adventure Bay "Okay orders came in Ilona and Zuma will be undercover and spy on Mayor Humdinger as Mitchell and Rocky look up on any Intel on what is the KVA up to" said Gideon. Ilona nodded "What about Chase is he going to be okay?" Ryder asked hoping for a good answer Gideon sighed "He going to okay but the left side of face is burnt but we can clear up burns on his face with a thing that he can wear that can heal is face back to normal but it will take some time" said Gideon hopping on the war bird leaving the seen.


End file.
